Kind of a Crazy Life
by laughyourheadoff
Summary: Riley's a bitch, Lucas is a lost puppy (metaphor), and Maya has 3 jobs but Cory Matthews decides they all need to project to lighten everyone. Something may just spark. Riley is OOC. This is a MAYAxLUCAS, a Laya, story.
1. Chapter 1

Maya's POV

So it has been 4 years since Cowboy over here got Riles wrapped around his little finger. Truthfully I'm a bit irritated that she rather spend time with her oh so special _boyfriend_ than the girl that been with her since we were 2. I honestly believe that I'm not her best friend anymore, even though she's still mine.

"Aww, Lukie-Pokie!" The girl brunette said oh so irritatingly.

"Anything for you, my darlin'" He said trying not to cringe at his given nickname, not like she would notice like every single day during lunch.

Gag. How can anyone be so sappy and abhorrent. That's right, Maya knows extravagant words. Ever since Riley is too 'busy' for me I started to study and I was hang around Farkle a little too much.

Whoever thought 16 year old Maya would have straight A's and B's with an occasional C but only because I have 3 jobs now. I don't even go to the Mathew's in the morning anymore.

First job on Monday to Friday it starts at 4:00 am till 7:30 am at a bakery then from Monday's to Thursday from 5:00 pm to 12:00 am hosting, busser or a waitress. On Friday to Sunday a bartender from 4:00 pm till 3:00 am. I try and do my homework a week in advance so it doesn't interfere with my jobs.

I should be tired but I have no one to distract me plus im saving up for college since its the only thing I can hope for anymore, so i can finally get out of here away from my mom, away from Riley... away from memories.

Most people cry in self pity... but me, I indulge in arts. It has always been a passion but no one really knows except the drunken guys at the bar begging me to sing and dance. But sometimes when I'm at the bakery preparing or cleaning up the restaurant I will hum or sing to myself. Riley doesn't care to know and no one is close enough to want to know. My drawing got better so when ever I can't sing or listen to music, I draw.

"Maya, are you okay? you've been spacing out for 5 minute." A charming voice broke my thoughts.

"I'm fine. Where's Riley?" I said realizing the ignorant girl not around.

"Using the bathroom, are you sure your fine?" changing the subject back on me.

"I- why do you care?" I said bluntly.

Obviously surprised from my outburst. "Of cour-"

"I'm back my Snuggle Bunny!" Completely ignoring the alluring blonde while interrupting her dear boyfriend.

How could someone so dear to you change all because of a guy... all because there was a better person. A better offer.

If only she could be herself again, her awkward fun self but now, now she dresses differently with a new found arrogance, and a complete bitch personality. She's covered in make up, wears really short shorts, and tops that are a little too short for comfort. I can imagine the fights she gets into at home about how she acts and dresses.

_*BRRRIINNNNNGGGG* *BRRIIINNNNNGGGG* *BRRIIINNNNNGGGG*_

"Today class we will be doing something differently." Mr. Matthews said to the basically dead class.

Ever since Riley and I stopped being besties the playful banter stopped, the happy energy decreased even Farkle time just... ended.

This wasn't such a surprise when he changes up the lesson. "I want everyone to pair up with someone and find each others talent then compromise so you can sign up for the talent show."

"Also it counts for 15% of your grade and if you don't do it you have to do something embarrassing front of the class. The talent show sign ups end on Monday after school." Everyone groaned.

Riley flipped her hair back, probably stunning everyone that she didn't get whiplash, to look at Lucas all the way to back of the room the farthest away from her. She tried shooting a 'sexy' smile at her boyfriend who kinda just awkwardly sat there.

"Riley you will go with... Farkle!" The teenager caked in make up fumed.

"But daddy! I wanna be with Lucas! How can you do this to me?!" screeched the mellow dramatic 16 year old.

Ignoring her the teacher moved on. "Mr. Frair you will be with... Ms. Hart."

"WHAT? YOUR GIVING THAT BITCH LUCAS?"

Wow thanks _bestie_. This bitch doesn't even want your slave.

"Riles. Its alright, Maya is your best friend and you shouldn't say things like that." Lucas trying to calm her down.

"Well, I don-" Riley was cut off by an angry voice.

"Ms. Matthews, a months detention and apologize NOW."

"Fine. I'm sorry... that your jealous of me because I'm more popular than you and have a hot boyfriend. #yoursingleforlife #sorrynotsorry."

"That's its 2 months detention and go to the principle office now!" Mr. Matthews boiled in rage.

Rolling her eyes she left blowing a kiss to country boy. I do not envy him having to deal with such a diva.

*BRRRIINNNNNGGGG* *BRRIIINNNNNGGGG* *BRRIIINNNNNGGGG*

"Have a good weekend, everyone except Ms. Hart may leave." Mr. Matthews said exasperated.

"Yes, Mr. Matthews?" I spoke hesitatingly as he polped down on his chair.

"How are you Maya?" he said concerned with his aged eyes.

"Well lately I've been getting straight A's." I replied.

"That's good, but you know what I mean. Are you happy?" He stared at me.

"Uh... I..." I dont have an answer.

Seeing my discomfort he moved on. "Maya, we miss you. Where do you go in the morning have you been eatting lately, getting enough sleep, is your life at home okay?"

Nope, nope and nope.

"I'm alright Mr. Matthews, I've just been busy lately and your daughter and I aren't exactly on the same page." Reasuring him.

"The first time you didn't come to breakfast Riley said you have been working, is that true?" Worry still in his face.

"Yeah it is, at a bakery in the morning." I said looking down.

"Its not your only job is it?" I nodded in reponse.

"Maya you can't over work yourself, an you need to eat more you've gotten so thin." he said softly with a sympathy in his voice.

Mine wavered. "I just need the money for college, Iv'e saved up a lot of it now by senior year I'll be able to push myself through college with some to spare, I did the math."

"Well can you visit tomorrow, we'll make sure Riley not there she's having her date till 5 then she's sleeping over at Missy's." The closes thing I have to a father begged me.

"..." i stared at the ground thinking. "Okay but 3rd job starts at 4."

"Great come over at 12 so you can get some rest before you come." he said relived.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hello?" _My shaky voice spoke through the telecom.

"Come in Maya!" A strong female voice projected.

I peeked in to door expelling a beautiful aroma. Barely a step in the door, a figure latched on to my small frame.

"Hello Mrs. Matthews." I said still trapped in a pair of arms.

A certain weight around my waist dragged me down even more. "I missed you Maya!"

Awwww. "I missed you too Auggie." The older lady finally released me so I could hug the younger boy.

"Your so tall! Almost as tall as me!" Enthusiasm bouncing off the walls.

"I'm 4'6 and a half!" The 10 year old cheered.

"Well little man, don't grow up too fast." She said tapping his nose.

"Maya, eat!" The still young looking mother demanded.

"It's okay Mrs. Matthews." The spunky girl politely said.

"Wasn't a question. You've gotten too skinny." Putting the delicious looking panini on the table.

I don't usually have time to eat...

"Thank you." I said sincerely, I guess she saw it in my face because she sympathetically smiled back.

"Your always welcome, Maya." A voice on the side broke through.

The brunette teacher walked to the table sitting in his usual set.

"So why did you want me to come today?" I questioned.

Taking my hand the lawyer spoke gently. "We really missed you and thought you needed a nice meal."

"Yeah I missed my other sister." That melted my heart, for once in a long time I felt like I had people who cared about me, who love me.

Riley doesn't know how lucky she is to have such a beautiful family and life.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Matthews interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, I forgot what it felt like." With tears trying to break free.

"What felt like?" The naive kid asked.

Placing his hands in mine. "To be loved." My voice quivered.

The adults had streaks crawling down their face, while the curly mass of hair bounced it's way to my frail structure.

"I'M HOME!" An irritating voice shattered the moment.

"Ugh! First you take my boyfriend now my family? Why don't you get a life! I can't believe I was ever friends with such a looser." She ran into her room with a slam.

Lucas gave a small smile filled with apologies for what she does and says, like always. Why does he deal with such a witch? The world may never know.

"Cowboy, we have a project due. Tomorrow were doing it." I said straight out.

"Alright, my house? At 1:30." He shot back quickly before little miss 'perfect' came back.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Country boy." I winked with a tilt of my imaginary hat.

I like talking to Lucas, I'll never tell him that but I found someone to my level. He challenges me which feels good for once, he's real.

He knows how to get past my barrier and under my skin. It's not awkward or sweet, it's charming and playful.

Back when Riley and I were friends, I always felt like Lucas and I have more chemistry and they always were just awkward kids with teenage hormones.

Oh well not like I can have queen bitch's boyfriend who is probably having a tantrum right now.

**So do you guys want the next chapter in Maya's or Lucas' point of view?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I don't know if I can make the chapters longer unless you what me to update later because I just started school and it will be a lot harder to write with our stricter rules! **

**Also to a everyone who reviewed honestly your the reason that makes me update faster! Reading that you like it makes more than happy!**

Lucas' POV (AHH I'M DOING IT ?)

A firm knock echoed through the empty halls, that must be Maya.

To be truthfully honest, I never really liked Riley in 'that way,' before I thought I liked her but then I started to see certain _qualities_ about her.

She tries to hard in everything like trying to be cute, sexy, popular, or like Maya- being fake is never attractive.

She treats her family horribly like saying mean things, never listening and being disrespectful.

Her voice... oh gosh her voice it has a twang to it that sounds like a lisp or baby talk that she never grew out of as a child, very different from Maya. Maya has a clear, effortlessly smooth voice.

Reaching to the door, "What took you so long? I was ready to patty cake with the door."

"Sorry my cowboy boots can only go so fast." I threw back.

She pouted, "Ugh, one day cowboy! One day!"

That's what I like about Maya, she's different and she's not afraid to be. She more than the other girls, she's real.

"C'mon in." I muttered as she pushed her way through.

"So what is our project going to be?" The spunky blonde said as we walked to my room.

"Not sure, what are you good at?" I asked sitting by the bowl if grapes, popcorn and my cup of water.

"Ooohhhh someone was prepared or me!" She said eyeing the coke and food I laid out.

I just took a sip of water.

"So do you play the banjo or something for the talent shows. Or maybe we could square dance, partner!" She teased me.

I never really minded it, I find it stimulating and it keeps me on my toes.

"Actually I play more guitar." Ignoring her playful words, it drives her crazy.

Her eyes brightened.

Forgetting everything, she grabbed my guitar from it's hiding place.

"Play for me!"

_**A drop in the ocean **_

_**A change in the weather **_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together **_

_**Its like wishing for rain as i stand in the desert **_

_**But i'm holding you closer than most, **_

_**Cause you are my heaven**_

I love this song, smiling with my eye shut as I get really into it.

_**I dont wanna waste the weekend **_

_**If you dont love me, pretend a few more hours, then its time to go**_

The most angelic voice stole my breath away and stopping my heart.

_**As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm **_

_**Its too late to cry **_

_**To broken to move on **_

_**And still i cant let you be **_

_**Most nights i hardly sleep **_

_**Don't take what you dont need from me**_

I opened my eyes too look at her, I've never noticed how beautiful she actually is.

She let me sing.

_**It's just a drop in the ocean**_

_**A change in the weather**_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together**_

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**_

Our voices collided in perfect harmony fitting together like puzzle pieces.

_**Misplaced trust in old friends**_

_**Never counting regrets**_

_**By the grace of God I do not rest at all**_

_**And New England as the leaves change**_

_**The last excuse that I'll claim**_

_**I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl**_

She had her eyes closed getting really into the song... Who knew she could sing better than Christina Aguilera.

_**And still I can't let you be**_

_**Most nights I hardly sleep**_

_**Don't take what you don't need from me**_

She opened her eyes, her bright blue eyes glimmered with a spark, a new spark, a brighter spark.

_**It's just a drop in the ocean**_

_**A change in the weather**_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together**_

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my...**_

This is like a dream, we're both mesmerized by the song and each other. In a trance like no other, swimming in each other eyes.

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**_

_**No, no**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**_

_**No, no**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**It's just a drop in the ocean**_

_**A change in the weather**_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together**_

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**_

_**You are my heaven**_

I completely speechless. That was magic, I felt that. Through my skin, veins, and soul.

"Wow." Was all I could say with pupils dilating and breaths shallow.

"I-i didn't know you were such an amazing singer." Her eyes still lite with a certain smile that you don't ever see.

"I didn't know you could either..." Our faces still close.

"I guess that's what we're doing for the talent show." I've never noticed how light makes her silky hair glimmer like gold.

Over the year she has gotten even more beautiful than anyone could ever imagine. It just sucks that I have to with Riley or else...

Never mind, I shouldn't think about that...


	4. Chapter 4

Riley POV (OH SHIT, BE READY)

Ugh. I'm so sick of Maya, like seriously she is just a short little brat. She thinks she can take MY family, MY Lucas and MY school.

No.

I'm better than that stupid little blonde bitch. So I don't get why everyone talks about her like 'Maya is so pretty,' 'Maya is so smart,' 'Maya so perfect.'

More like Maya is so fat she looks pregnant, which wouldn't surprise me if she was.

I bet your all wondering, 'oh but Riley what happened with you and her?'

Well I'll tell you, I was sick of the goody girl act so I got Lucas (with a little force but that doesn't matter), changed my clothes, hair, attitude and boom perfection!

Anyways, I wanna talk about my problems. Like Lucas seriously needs to up his game!

He barely hugs or kisses back! Like I'm the only one trying like I know he doesn't want to be in this relationship but still! I'm totally lovable too, so I dont know what his problem is. I should talk to him about it... ugh he's with maya right now.

When we were 'friends' she was like everything and had everything. She was popular, cool, pretty, reckless and everyone liked her. I was done having the shit**_ I_ **was given.

**DON'T YOU JUST HATE HER?! ANYWAYS, IM SO SORRY! Like i just been so busy and was going through something personal. :/ But! now I'm back, sorry it's short but next chaper will be longer and up in a jiffy! possible today ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

Maya's POV

So Lucas and I figured out the song that we are going to audition with. It's such a great song, truthfully one of my favorites!

_***BUZZ***_

**Hey, girls! ;)**

**~Little Missy 3**

**Greetings.**

**~Smartical Smakle **

Oh how I missed these two!

**Hey!**

**~Me**

**So I just had a sleepover with -ugh- the bitch queen.**

**~Little Missy 3**

**Oh so I've heard.**

**~Me**

**Is this another one of your evil plans to get gossip and break her?**

**~Smartical Smakle**

**...Maybe ;} **

**~Little Missy 3**

**And that must have worked out soooo great.**

**~Me**

**Why must you always be so sarcastic?**

**~Little Missy 3**

**Anyways, did you learn from that incompetent fool?**

**~Smartical Smakle**

**Yeah I did! So rumor has it that Mr. Lucas Friar aka pretty boy aka bitch queen's bitch is forced to be with her!**

**~Little Missy 3**

**WHAT!?**

**~Me**

**YEAH AND LIKE HE HAS A CRUSH ON A LITTLE GOLDEN STAR ;)**

**~Little Missy 3**

**I knew it. She likes him back, looking at statistics and levels of attraction. Plus the recent chart I've just created. **

**~Smartical Smakle **

**Wait what I'm lost...**

**~Me**

**Both of you have more chemistry and unresolved feelings towards each other that is purely more than just a physical attraction that Riley has for Lucas who has his thoughts and emotions revolved around you and vice versa.**

**~Smartical Smakle **

**English please.**

**~Me**

**LUCAS LIKES YOU. YOU LIKE LUCAS. **

**~Smartical Smakle **

**What? No I don't, he doesn't. We don't. **

**~Me**

**You sure about that, sweetcakes? **

**~Little Missy 3 **

**Yes! No! Maybe? I don't know... All I know is I get this weird feeling when he's around. **

**~Me **

Not to mention the strange desire to sing, draw and write music all the time... I've already wrote 3 songs and I don't know where they come from.

**You'll understand sooner or later. Well I have to go shopping with mom!**

**~Little Missy 3**

**I have to prepare for another debate. Good bye.**

**~Smartical Smakle**

**Bye.**

**~Me**


End file.
